


Pintura Naranja

by kxgeyama



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: KageHina Week
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:15:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24767587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kxgeyama/pseuds/kxgeyama
Summary: Pintura naranja, una pelea y un comienzo.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Kudos: 3
Collections: Kagehina Week 2020





	Pintura Naranja

**Author's Note:**

> Un poco tarde, pero el día uno de la Kagehina week 2020.   
> English version here ! https://twitter.com/_kghn/status/1272605755900821504?s=19

Tenían seis años cuando se vieron por primera vez, y su encuentro no fue del todo amistoso.

Niños que sólo deseaban jugar y correr por todos lados.

Y en uno de sus primeros días lo único que podían recordar ellos dos sería aquel bote de pintura color naranja que Hinata no pudo cargar bien y terminó cayendo en el rostro, ropa y cabello de Kageyama, comenzando una absurda pelea de niños que para ellos era una gran batalla.

Obviamente la profesora de ambos niños no dudó en llamar a las madres de estos para hablar lo que había ocurrido. Entonces la madre de Tobio al llegar vio a su hijo lleno de pintura de un color llamativo y se hizo una idea de lo que había pasado. Minutos después la madre se Shōyo llegó al lugar.

Y ahí comenzó una pequeña charla con regaños de por medio hacia ambos niños por aquella pelea y por las molestias causadas a la maestra.  
Shōyo se terminó disculpando -a regañadientes- con Tobio por llenarle de pintura y Tobio se disculpó con Shōyo por darle unos golpecitos en aquella "salvaje batalla" que ellos habían sentido que era.

Una vez resuelto el problema las mujeres se reconocieron y al dar sus nombres se dieron cuenta que se habían vuelto a ver en ese jardín de niños, pues ellas años antes solían ser compañeras en preparatoria.

Y como las amigas que solían ser, querían que sus hijos fueran de igual manera, cosa que veían difícil pero unas cuantas palabras y un comenzar de cero bastó para que los niños hablaran.

—M-me llamo Hinata, Hinata Shōyo –. Ni Shōyo ni Tobio se veían a los ojos pues aún sentían molestia.

—K-Kageyama Tobio –. De mala manera se dieron las manos y se vieron a los ojos.

Shōyo sonrió y Tobio trató de hacerlo, y mientras iban al punto en donde se separarían para ir directo a sus casas, comenzaban a jugar y hablar de cosas que solo los niños de su edad veían interesantes.

—¡Hasta mañana, Hinata! –.

—¡Hasta mañana, Kageyama! –.

Para ambos, eran el primer amigo que hacían, lo que no sabían sería que años más tarde, después de varios enredos y dificultades serían compañeros.


End file.
